Placebo
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: "Acho que estou doente, Sasuke". x UCHIHA SASUKE/SAI x


**Sumário:** "Acho que estou doente, Sasuke".

**Naruto não me pertence. Aliás, nem sei o que está acontecendo em Naruto, mais LOL**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.

* * *

  
**

**Placebo

* * *

**

_Placebo (_do latim placere, significando "agradarei"_) é como se denomina um fármaco ou procedimento inerte, e que apresenta efeitos terapêuticos devido aos efeitos fisiológicos da crença do paciente de que está a ser tratado.

* * *

_

Eram três horas da tarde quando Uchiha Sasuke ligou para seu celular, avisando que iria passar a noite em sua casa e desligando logo em seguida. Sai encarou o aparelho eletrônico em sua mão por tempo o bastante para a tela em espera aparecer, para então guardá-lo em seu bolso mais uma vez. Eram três horas da tarde. Levantou a cabeça para observar o céu e encontrou-se com o sol fraco e muitas nuvens de chuva. Iria chover bastante naquele dia, aparentemente. E por isso ele deveria ir embora dali e voltar para seu apartamento, que era distante demais daquela praça, como qualquer pessoa sã faria. Mas ele apenas voltou ao seu desenho e isolou-se do mundo mais uma vez.

**X**

Eram seis horas da tarde quando ele avistou sua rua. A chuva já estava caindo há algum tempo e aumentava cada vez mais conforme se aproximava de seu apartamento – localizado num bloco de edifícios velhos e mal-cuidados, numa região perigosa da cidade. Seu desenho estava destruído em sua mão, bem como seus materiais, que eram protegidos de maneira precária por uma mochila de tecido fino. Não que ele se importasse com sua moradia ou com sua arte; aquilo tudo era efêmero demais para ser levado em conta na vida. E também não podia se importar com isso, se estava completamente encharcado e com muito, muito frio.

O desenho escapou de seus dedos rígidos e foi esquecido no cimento molhado. Não havia razão para se importar com aquele desenho deformado, principalmente se o homem que o esperava o encarava do alto. Uchiha Sasuke, esperando no corredor frio dos edifícios, o observava como um falcão. Sai lhe deu um sorriso falso, antes de entrar no prédio e se perder em suas sombras.

**X**

Eram seis e meia da tarde quando ele entrou em sua casa. E era um apartamento vazio e que cheirava a essência de terebintina¹, cheio de pincéis de vários tipos e tamanhos jogados pelo chão. Sasuke entrou junto dele e fez uma careta.

"Esse cheiro me enoja". E encarou o homem à sua frente, esperando pela risada que viria, como sempre. Porém, quando Sai riu, ele já estava fazendo outro comentário. "E você devia limpar essa casa e comprar móveis, sabe?"

"Se você não gosta, não venha mais aqui, oras". O dono do local comentou, simplesmente, abraçando seu corpo. O apartamento era mais frio que a rua ou era apenas impressão sua? "Não peço por sua companhia, e nem por seus comentários".

Braços muito, muito quentes o rodearam e fizeram com que Sai fechasse os olhos.

"Você está de mau humor", Sasuke sussurrou ao pé de sua orelha, como um felino gracioso. E não foi uma pergunta.

"Acho que estou ficando doente, Sasuke", disse, numa espécie de suspiro.

Sai sentiu seu corpo ser virado, e permaneceu de olhos fechados. Logo lábios quentes tocaram os seus e os braços quentes o seguraram pela cintura. O pintor nada fez além de abrir sua boca e ser conduzido para a cama.

**X**

Eram seis e quarenta e cinco quando aqueles dedos começaram a tocar seu corpo inteiro. Sai sentia-se fraco, e com frio, então nada fez além de reagir às mãos de Sasuke. Agarrava-se ao lençol da cama e gemia sofregamente com cada toque mais agressivo. Ele gostava de agressividade.

Os dedos deslizaram de seus cabelos para suas bochechas coradas e então para dentro de sua boca. Deixou de pensar nesse momento, pois os lábios de Sasuke beijaram sua cintura com desejo. Arfou e arqueou as costas, ouvindo o som da cama rangendo. Eram tudo tão mais intenso quando ele estava adoecendo!

Sua boca foi libertada das digitais do outro, mas outra parte de seu corpo foi invadido. Não que fosse necessário ser preparado; Sasuke só gostava de provocar, assim como Sai gostava de ser provocado. Um gemido escapou da boca do Uchiha quando ele sentiu que não havia mais volta, e soltou um palavrão. Deveria ser cedo demais.

Quando foi preenchido por Sasuke, riu alto e meio esganiçado, quase feliz. E entre dedos quentes, gemidos incoerentes, estocadas ritmadas e orgasmos múltiplos, Sai perdeu a consciência, perdendo-se nas sombras da noite, e nas do Uchiha também.

**X**

Eram dez e trinta e um quando acordou. O relógio piscava diretamente em seus olhos, fazendo-o sentir-se um pouco entediado. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo ralo e virou-se para o outro lado, apenas para encarar Uchiha Sasuke falando no celular.

"Estou bem, já disse", murmurou, um pouco irritado. "Não, eu não preciso de você aqui comigo. Estou bem, eu já... Eu tenho de repetir?"

Sai engoliu uma risada, sabendo que as coisas piorariam bastante para o Uchiha. Sasuke o encarou, um pouco perdido, e recebeu um beijo lançado ao vento como resposta, o que o fez sorrir. E, enquanto ouvia seu amante gritando com a provável esposa – Sakura ou Ino? Ele realmente não se lembrava –, decidiu encarar o teto branco, analisando as luzes da rua que batiam nele, de vez em quando.

Sentiu sono novamente, muito embora não soubesse se era por cansaço ou se era pela provável gripe. Embriagado pela voz de Sasuke e pelo cheiro de terebintina, fechou os olhos, esperando adormecer novamente e sonhar com alguma coisa. Porque ele não se lembrava da última vez em que sonhou.

**X**

"Que horas são?" Perguntou, ao sentir a mão do outro em sua testa.

"Dez e quarenta", o outro respondeu, sem questionar. "Você não está com febre".

"Não estou?" E levantou-se, tocando a própria testa. "É, não estou mesmo".

"Você não disse que estava doente?"

Um sorriso.

"Não estou mais Sasuke".

"Ah não?"

E dois braços mornos abraçaram seu pescoço, quando Sai sentou em seu colo e beijou-lhe a boca, delicadamente.

"Acho que você é meu placebo, Sasuke".

* * *

¹ - Essência de terebintina é usada por pintores para remover tintas a óleo. Pode ser usada diretamente em telas, se o que foi pintado não ficou de seu agrado.

* * *

**N/A.: **AEAEAE! TERMINEI \8D/ Estou há meses – de verdade – para escrever isso. Acho que comecei a escrever em dezembro ou janeiro, mas acabei largando. Mudei a história, que deveria ser no universo de Naruto mesmo, e a ideia, mas consegui. E acho que ficou melhor assim :3

Antes que me perguntem, a ideia para essa fanfic surgiu quando eu fui procurar a história da banda Placebo e li o significado da palavra, logo depois de ter lido um capítulo de Naruto que tinha o Sasuke na capa. O trechinho ali em cima (_sobre o significado da palavra_), junto com a imagem do Sasuke, foi o que me deu inspiração.

Agradecimentos especiais à Solstice, quem leu primeiro, e à Dan, que me ajudou a lot no meu probleminha em esquecer palavras. Amo vocês, paixões s2

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT.  
**(_e quem SÓ favoritar, recebe PM o/_)


End file.
